hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1
The of Boys Over Flowers written and illustrated by Yoko Kamio was published in March 1992 in Margaret No.8.Boys Over Flowers: Jewelry Box The chapter was later included in volume one of the series. It introduces the principal characters of the series, including Tsukushi Makino and the F4 members. At Eitoku Academy, Tsukushi Makino's friend, Makiko Endo angers the leader of the F4, Tsukasa Domyoji. Tsukushi stands up for Makiko, placing all of the F4's wrath on herself. In the end, Tsukushi decides to fight back. Plot Tsukushi Makino attends the affluent school, Eitoku Academy located in Yamanote, Tokyo. She and her friend, Makiko Endo are both from middle-class families, unlike most of their rich classmates. The two walk into their classroom and see Kimoto pack his belongings and leave. He had previously stood up to the F4, a clique "at the top of the food chain". He was given a red slip, the F4's "declaration of war." Despite being popular, no one helped him and he ultimately decided to leave Eitoku. Tsukushi is frustrated by her classmates callousness and feels angry that she cannot help Kimoto. She runs to an emergency stairwell, where she yells out her frustrations by calling her classmates "stupid fools". Unseen by Tsukushi, Rui Hanazawa witnesses the spectacle and calls her "amazing". Later, Tsukushi remembers how her mother forced her to enroll at Eitoku, despite her protests. She resolves to "stay quiet and unnoticed" and repeats her mantra to "just hang on for two more years." After school, Tsukushi and her classmates are cleaning the classroom, when a student gets dust on Tsukasa Domyoji's pants. Tsukasa, the F4's leader, orders him to blow the dust away and knocks over a trashcan on his way out. Another member of the F4, Rui, picks up the trashcan and looks at Tsukushi briefly, which causes her to blush. At work, Tsukushi recounts her day to her best friend, Yuki Matsuoka. Yuki wonders out loud what has happened to Tsukushi, who regularly defended others when they were in middle school. The following day, Tsukushi and Makiko walk to music class together. Makiko slips and falls down a flight of stairs. She lands on Tsukasa, who refuses to just accept her apology. Tsukushi stands up for Makiko and insults Tsukasa. She arrives at school the next day and finds the F4's notorious red slip in her locker. Makiko begins avoiding her. Later, Tsukushi decides to fight back against the F4. She gives them each red slips of her own making, saying "this is my declaration of war!" Character appearances *Akira Mimasaka *Chieko Makino *Haruo Makino *Kimoto *Makiko Endo *Proprietress *Rui Hanazawa *Sojiro Nishikado *Tsukasa Domyoji *Tsukasa Domyoji's father *Tsukushi Makino *Yuki Matsuoka *Yuriko Asai Development '' issue containing chapter one]]Yoko Kamio originally based Tsukasa's image off of Christian Slater, an American actor whose "malevolent expressions" Kamio was a fan of. Over time, she jokingly stated that he began to look more like the musician, Prince, whom she is also a fan of. Kamio also said that she wanted Tsukasa's hair to be dreadlocks, though it ended up looking like tight curls. One of her assistants compared his hair to Marie Antoinette's.''Boys Over Flowers'' volume 1, side-columns The author launched Boys Over Flowers in the March 1992 issue of Margaret, a shojo manga magazine published by Shueisha.Boys Over Flowers: Jewelry Box It was Kamio's second long-running series, after Mary-san no Hijitsu, which she finished a few months prior to Boys Over Flowers. Kamio worked solely on this series until its end in August 2003. Notes *In its original 1992 release, chapter one was accompanied by a two-page color spread. Tsukushi and the F4 were featured in the illustration.Hana Yori Dango: Yoko Kamio Illustrations''Boys Over Flowers'' Complete volume 1 Excluded from the volume release, it has since been republished in the art book and volume one of the complete edition. *An aside compares Tsukushi screaming her frustrations at the stairwell to an ancient Greek myth. In the story, King Midas has donkey ears and asks his barber to keep it a secret. The secret drives the barber to dig a hole and yell "the king has donkey ears!" in order to still keep his word.http://greece.mrdonn.org/greekgods/kingmidas2.html *Sojiro sings the chorus of "You're No Good" after Tsukasa kicks over a trash can on purpose. *In this chapter, Tsukushi's father is shown to be temperamental, the opposite of his later genial and silly personality. Adaptations *''Hana Yori Dango'' (drama CD) *''Hana Yori Dango'' (film) *Episode 1 of ''Boys over Flowers'' (anime) *Episode 1 of Meteor Garden *Episode 1 of Hana Yori Dango *Episode 1 of Boys over Flowers *''Hana Yori Dango: The Musical'' *''Boys Over Flowers: The Musical'' *Episode 1 of ''Meteor Garden'' (2018) References See also External links *Read as a "Free Preview" on Viz *[https://shonenjumpplus.com/episode/10834108156629423347 Read on Shonen Jump+] (Japanese) Category:A to Z Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Boys Over Flowers chapters